The Almighty L-word
by Megumi Ribbon
Summary: Mamoru hates 'the l-word'! He has never fallen in 'the l-word' and never will be in 'the l-word'! He's also afraid of the word. But can Mmaoru handle it when Motoki brings it up? * Hello this V-chan! Okay I tried my best to not be corny! R & R!!!*


Title: The Almighty L-word  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: Okay I was just thinking... I mean why do we have  
a disclaimer anyways? Everyone knows that Naoko-sama is the proud   
creator of Sailor Moon. I have no idea who would tape Sailor moon, sell it, and  
say that they created Sailor Moon. I don't know about you but disclaimers   
are a waste of our time!  
  
...  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Comments: Hi! Okay I just got this idea in my head so I'm going to write   
about it! I'll try my hardest not to be corny but it comes naturally. Heh heh.  
  
Other stuff you should know: *Usagi thinking*  
-Mamoru thinking-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mamoru does not know the meaning of love. He has never fallen in   
love and has never had parents to love. He only has one friend. Mamoru never  
expects love in his life. Actually, whenever some one even says the word love,  
he flinches. Yet every girl loves him. Not of personality, but because of his   
great looks. Yes as everyone knows Mamoru is a nice looking guy. Every girl   
loves him. That is besides Usagi.  
  
-Usagi...- thought Mamoru while watching her laugh and gossip  
with her friends. -Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her face, her er body....   
She's perfect-  
  
But would Mamoru tell her that? Nope! And it's all because he's a   
stuck up, conceded, rude, utterly stupid, baka.  
  
-Hey! You don't have to rub it! -  
  
Erm... gomen ne Mamoru-kun.  
  
-Daijobu-  
  
Phew... Well anyways, because he is afraid of letting her in his life, all  
he does is tease her about everything she is and everything does. So now since   
he has gotten Usagi to hate him he is moping about how he is stupid.  
  
"I am sooooo stupid!" Mamoru moped.  
  
His one and only friend, Motoki, is obviously eves dropping on him   
talking to himself. Can you do that?  
  
"What did you do this time Mamoru?" Motoki asked while cleaning   
the counter. Mamoru sipped his coffee  
  
-Get a hold of your self-  
  
"I didn't do anything..." Mamoru continued to stare into space. Motoki  
looked at the look on his dark-haired friend. Mamoru stared. Motoki wiped.  
  
"So who are you in love with?" Motoki asked casually. Mamoru flinched   
and spilled his coffee.  
  
"Don't say that word!"  
  
"What word?"  
  
"You know the L-word!" Mamoru said. Motoki stared at Mamoru in   
confusion for a minute or two. Finally, Motoki eyes gleamed when he figured it out.  
  
"Oh you mean love?" Motoki grinned. Mamoru flinched which made him  
get his ugly green coat into his spilt coffee.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"LOVE!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!" Motoki yelled happily.  
  
"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" Mamoru said while holding   
on to his ears and shaking. This scene made the whole restaurant stare at   
them. Including Usagi.  
  
Usagi's eyes sparkled. She watched her good friend tease his best friend.  
She watched the one she love crumble in defeat. Yup! Usagi-chan loves   
Mamoru-kun! She wasn't happy to see him in such pain, but she was delighted to   
see he wasn't the big macho man he made himself look like.  
  
*Mamoru is an afraid a little word? * Usagi thought, *Pay back time! *  
  
Usagi walked over to the helpless Mamoru. She signaled for Motoki to stop.  
Mamoru was still yelling 'STOP' over and over again. Usagi taped him on the shoulder. Carefully Mamoru uncovered his ears and looked back at Usagi.  
  
"So, Mamoru is a afraid of a little word, eh?" Usagi chirped.  
  
"Oh no... Not you too!" Mamoru yelled. Usagi looked filled with joy.  
  
"Love," she said softly. Mamoru flinched. She put her face closer to his.  
  
"Love," she said a little louder. Mamoru fell of his stool. Usagi kneeled   
down and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Love," she repeated. Mamoru was getting nervous. He couldn't see   
anyone else but Usagi. He couldn't hear everyone laughing at him. All he could  
hear was Usagi. He started to back away. Usagi followed his lead.  
  
"Love," Usagi whispered. Mamoru looked at her perfect features. Her   
golden locks in that kawaii hairstyle of hers falling on his skin. Her eyes filled   
with excitement. Her lips trembling because she was nervous. Her cheeks lightly  
painted pink from her surprisement to herself that she would actually do this.   
Usagi was so easy to read. She grabbed his chin and came in closer. Mamoru   
continued to back away from her.  
  
"Lo...ve..." Usagi said slowly. Mamoru trembled.   
  
-Stupid Motoki... this is all his fault-  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi. He looked at her light pink lips repeating the  
word that he dreaded. Her perfect lips begging to be kissed. Mamoru smiled.   
  
-Wouldn't that be nice if I could just... NO! What are you trying to do  
humiliate yourself? - Mamoru glanced at her pleading lips. He had to kiss her.  
But he couldn't. But he had to. But he...  
  
-What the hell! -  
  
"Lo-" Usagi began but was interrupted from Mamoru's lips   
against hers.  
  
*No! This cannot be happening... But it is...*   
  
Mamoru passionately kissed her. Usagi felt chills down her back and   
surprisingly she kissed him back. Mamoru's eyes popped open from Usagi wrapping  
her arms around him.  
  
-Is she kissing me!? I must be humiliating her in front of her friends.  
I have to stop...-  
  
Mamoru pulled away. Usagi pulled him back to her and continued to  
kiss him. Mamoru sighed and kisses her back. Mamoru started to butterfly kiss   
her lips and continued tell he got to her neck. Usagi felt the vibration of his voice  
on her neck.  
  
*Is that what i thought i heard? *  
  
Usagi pulled away.  
  
"What was that?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Er... nothing..." Mamoru tensed up. He blew it!  
  
"No really what was it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently.  
  
"Oh... that's what I thought..." she looked disappointed. Usagi stood  
up and started to walk to the door. Mamoru jumped up.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled nervously. He couldn't blow it. She turned around and   
walked back to him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said...er...I mean..."  
  
"Yes?" she was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were crossed...   
Her face looked so serious.  
  
-She looks so cute-  
  
"I said... I love you Usako..." he murmured.   
  
"I can't hear you..."  
  
"I said 'I love you Usako'!" he yelled startling everyone. Usagi face lit up  
and she jumped in Mamoru's arms.  
  
"Arigato Mamo-chan, because I love you too!" Usagi hugged Mamoru and   
looked in his eyes and saw something that was never there before. Love.  
  
"I told you were in love..." remarked Motoki wiping his eyes with a tissue.   
Mamoru tensed and put Usagi on her feet. He walked up to Motoki and clenched his   
fist and put right in Motoki's face.  
  
"I'm going to make you never EVER say that word again!" yelled Mamoru.   
In a spilt second, Motoki was running for his life to the door. Mamoru chased after him.  
  
"HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO *KILL* ME!"  
  
"Ha ha! You'll never be able to get away!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
So how was it? E-mail me! sailor-v-babe@sailormoon.com  
  



End file.
